My Little Baby
by ObsessedHPFanatic
Summary: Fleur's thoughts during her pregnancy with Louis.
1. Discovery

**Author's Note: In response to the Pondering Parenthood Challenge! :) This is the first drabble of ten. Fleur's first month of pregnancy. Enjoy! Review! I don't own anything because I didn't think of the Potterverse before J.K. did. :(**

* * *

><p>The laughter of Fleur's two children rang through the house. They were playing an enthusiastic game of tag. Fleur smiled fondly and then her smile faded as she remembered what today was. She looked toward the calendar. It had been five weeks. She had only been late twice before. What if… Fleur shook her head. Would it be so bad to be pregnant again? Would it be so bad to have a third child? Fleur knew Bill had always wanted a boy. She stood and made her way to the bathroom. The spell showed her she was pregnant.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW. I don't generally write drabbles, so tell me how I did!<strong>


	2. Cravings

**Author's Note: Here's the second drabble in My Little Baby! Enjoy! Review! I don't own anything because I didn't think of the Potterverse before J.K. :(**

* * *

><p>Ice cream. Fleur was craving ice cream. She had gone through three cartons of it in a week. Then the ice cream would reappear as she vomited. It was a disgusting cycle, but what could she do? Fleur stood and went for the ice cream yet again. Not bothering to dole it into a bowl, she buried the ice cream spoon in the new carton. She stood in the kitchen, spooning vanilla ice cream into her mouth. It was nearly morning, dawn was beginning to creep along the horizon. She would have to tell Bill to get more ice cream.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW. I'd love to get reviews for all ten drabbles as they're all different! Thanks! :)<strong>


	3. Baby Names

**Author's Note: Here's the third chapter of My Little Baby! Enjoy! Review! I don't own anything because I didn't think of the Potterverse before J.K. :(**

* * *

><p>Fleur gazed up at the indigo sky. She hadn't been sleeping much lately, maybe because she was beginning to show. Her stomach had a slight curve to it. Fleur laced her fingers over her child and continued to stare up at the stars. Next month they could find out if their baby was a boy or a girl. Fleur had been thinking of names since she found out she was pregnant but Bill wasn't rushed. He said he wanted to wait, they would find out soon enough. Fleur had thought of Gabrielle for a girl or Louis for a boy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please review, THANKS! :)<strong>


	4. Louis's First Kick

**Author's Note: Check it out! It's chapter four of My Little Baby! Enjoy! Review! :) I don't own anything because J.K. thought of the Potterverse first. :(**

* * *

><p>The fairies that Dominique had caught that evening sparkled around Bill and Fleur. That morning they had packed up their family and gone to St. Mungo's. Fleur was carrying a perfectly healthy little boy. Fleur had told Bill that she wanted to name him Louis. Bill had nodded and kissed her lovely cheek. He was to be named Louis Arthur Weasley, the first boy of this line of the Weasley clan. Bill and Fleur stood, surrounded by shining stars and twinkling fairies. The new parents kissed each other tenderly, savoring the beautiful moment. Then Louis kicked for the first time.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'd reaaaaaally appreciate it if you reviewed! Of course, you don't have to, but I'll cry otherwise, soo... <strong>**DO IT.**


	5. All Together As a Family

**Author's Note: Here's chapter five of My Little Baby! Enjoy! Review! :) I don't own anything because J.K. thought of the Potterverse first. :(**

* * *

><p>Fleur rubbed her hands over her belly. She was ready to be a new mother again. She was excited. She wrapped her lavender shawl around her more tightly, shivering a little. Fleur knew she must go inside soon, but the night was just so beautiful. Bill came out and stood next to her. They stood together in silence, admiring the stars. The two heard the sound of a door closing. Bill and Fleur were joined by their two daughters. Dominique hugged her mother, letting her head rest on the bump of her little brother. "Mommy, Mommy! I felt him kick!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: You know what would make a great present? A review! Gift me with one and I will love you forever! I will less than three you forever! xD 3 That's supposed to be a heart, but the less than probably won't show. : What about this one? E You see it? Did it work? *crosses fingers* Anyway, review so I can love you, okay? :D**


	6. A Broken Toe

**Author's Note: Here's the sixth drabble for My Little Baby! Enjoy! Review! :) I don't own anything because J.K. thought of the Potterverse first. :(**

* * *

><p>"Zut!" Fleur cried out as she stubbed her toe on her dresser. Pain coursed through her, causing her eyes to water. She sat down on the bed and clutched her foot. Her big toe was already turning purple and swelling. It was broken. "Bill!" she called.<p>

Fleur's husband rushed upstairs. "What is it, love?"

"My toe!" she exclaimed.

Bill whipped out his wand and mended it with a murmured spell. "It's all right, my darling," he said soothingly, wiping the tears from her face.

Just then, Louis kicked again. "No, no, Louis, don't stub your toe like maman!" Fleur whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: You could review and make me happy, or you could not review and make me sad. It's your choice!<strong>


	7. Mood Swings

**Author's Note: Here's the seventh segment of the continuing saga: My Little Baby! Enjoy! Review! :) I don't own anything because J.K. thought of the Potterverse first. :(**

* * *

><p>Fleur had had few mood swings during her pregnancy, but she was having one now. The tears streamed down her face but she was laughing. She didn't know what she was feeling. She suddenly felt angry and pummeled the pillow she was clutching to her chest. The tears still fell, but she felt better. "Sweetheart?" Bill called.<p>

Fleur looked up. "Oui?"

"Are you all right?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"It's just a mood swing, I'm fine."

Bill smiled at her and came across the room to sit with her. Fleur buried her face in his chest as Louis kicked again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for reading, now you see that beautiful little button right below what I've written? Press it and see what happens! :P<strong>


	8. Niquey Wants to Feel Him Kick

**Author's Note: Guess what! It's the eighth chapter of My Little Baby! Enjoy! Review! I don't own anything because J.K. thought of the Potterverse first. :(**

* * *

><p>"Merlin, Dominique, stop pestering your mother. When Louis wants to kick, he'll kick!" Bill chided his younger daughter as she ran up to Fleur and pressed her hand against the prominent bump that was Louis.<p>

"It's all right, Bill. Niquey, go on, feel," Fleur smiled.

Dominique grinned up at her mother as she waited for a kick. After a few moments, she backed away, disappointed. "Why isn't he kicking, Mommy?"

"Maybe 'e's sleeping," Fleur suggested, "Like a certain someone I know…"

Niquey pouted. "All right, Mommy. I'm going to bed."

"I'll tuck you in, sweetheart," Bill said, smiling at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wouldja review? Because if you don't, I'll be sad. :( And shed a tear. :'( You see that tear? It could become more if you don't review. :'''''(<strong>


	9. Can I Have a Sister?

**Author's Note: It's almost done! Here's the ninth chapter of My Little Baby! Enjoy! Review! I don't own anything because J.K. thought of the Potterverse first. :(**

* * *

><p>"Mommy, can I have a sister?" Dominique asked.<p>

"Nonsense, Niquey! You 'ave a sister! You are going to 'ave a brother soon," Fleur exclaimed.

"Yeah, Dominique, " Victoire pouted.

"I _know _I already have a sister, I just want another one," Dominique whined.

"Well, you will 'ave to get used to your brother, Niquey," Fleur scolded.

"All right, Mommy," Dominique sighed.

"I'm glad I'm going to have a baby brother," Victoire said, looking up at her mother.

"I'm glad that you're glad, sweet'eart," Fleur smiled.

"And I'm glad that my family is glad!" Bill chuckled as he entered the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Review, please and thank you! :)<strong>


	10. Louis is Born

**Author's Note: Aaaaand here it is! The final chapter of My Little Baby! Enjoy! Review! I don't own anything because J.K. thought of the Potterverse first. :(**

* * *

><p>Tears ran down Fleur's face as she was handed her little baby. His red face was screwed up to shut out the light.<p>

Bill grinned at her through a few tears. "He's beautiful."

The proud parents gazed at each other over Louis's head. "We did well," Bill said.

"Oui, Bill, we did well," Fleur agreed.

"I'm going to get Niquey and Victoire, okay, darling?"

Fleur nodded.

Bill returned shortly with the two girls. "Dominique, Victoire, meet your new baby brother, 'is name is Louis," Fleur smiled.

"Why's he all red, Mommy?" Dominique asked, curious.

"'E's little. 'E's our little baby."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm all done with this story, but you have one more thing to do. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to press that small button beneath these words. If you choose to accept this, you shall gift a writer with eternal happiness. If you don't, the world will end in a fiery explosion. Choose carefully. Oh, yeah, and this isn't one of those messages that self-destructs. This is one of those messages that keeps nagging and nagging and nagging and nagging... Sort of like your mother-in-law! :P So review! Or the world will end in a fiery explosion. O.o<strong>


End file.
